Quantum dots having a high photoluminescence quantum yield (PLQY) may be applicable as down-converting materials in down-converting nanocomposites used in solid state lighting applications. Down-converting materials are used to improve the performance, efficiency and color choice in lighting applications, particularly light emitting diodes (LEDs). In such applications, quantum dots absorb light of a particular first (available or selected) wavelength, usually blue, and then emit light at a second wavelength, usually red or green.